Please
by ambudaff
Summary: Suara itu persis seperti yang dia dengar di Menara Astronomi


**PLEASE**

Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkatku. Bersedia akan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya. Aku berhadapan dengannya. Yang menyebabkan kematian orangtuaku. Yang aku tuduh sebagai penyebab kematian Sirius, waliku. Dan yang jelas-jelas membunuh Dumbledore.

Aku kembali mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkatku. Dan menggeratakan gerahamku. Ya! Akhirnya aku berhadapan dengannya.

Wajahnya dingin, keras, dan kaku, seperti biasa, saat kupandangi dengan penuh kebencian. Dendam kesumat. Bara yang terus menyala di hatiku kini bergejolak, menggelegak. Apalagi melihat sikap tenangnya seperti melecehkan.

"Snape!" seruku sesampainya suaraku berteriak, "aku akan membuatmu mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, pengecut!"

Tiada perubahan pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Sectum_.."

Ia menggerakkan tongkatnya, merontokkan mantraku. Aku semakin bernapsu.

"_Cruc_.."

Lagi-lagi ia meruntuhkannya setengah jalan.

"_Cruc_.." aku berusaha lebih cepat, namun ia terus meruntuhkannya.

Baiklah. Non-verbal, kalau begitu, walau aku tidak begitu bisa.

"…"

Tapi lagi-lagi aku terhenti di tengah jalan. Ah! Ia tentu sudah me-Legilimens-ku. Baiklah. Aku sudah lelah sedari tadi bertarung, sementara dia nampaknya baru saja turun gelanggang. Bagaimana kalau yang ini, agar lekas selesai. Apa kau kira ini bisa kau tangani?

Dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap aku merapalkan mantra yang satu ini.

"_Avada-_"

Ia sama sekali tidak meruntuhkannya, tetapi melompat ke arahku! Apa yang hendak ia lakukan?

"_Kedav-_"

Sambil melayang ia menjulurkan tongkatnya tepat ke arah tongkatku.

"-_ra-_"

Secepat aku menyelesaikan merapal mantra, secepat itu pula ia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah di belakangku. Tepat di belakangku. Dalam jangkauan beberapa meter, dalam waktu beberapa nano-detik, terdengar gemeresak, seperti pohon tumbang.

Refleks aku berbalik.

Merlin! Aku melihat sesosok tubuh di balik pohon, kaku tak bernyawa, perlahan jatuh menggeresek mengiris semak-semak di sekitarnya.

Sosok yang aku kenal benar. Sosok dengan mata merah dan raut keji itu tak bernyawa lagi. Dengan wajah yang menampakkan seolah tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

Dan aku pun nyaris tak percaya. Aku bingung sejenak. Dan mencoba menata pikiranku. Jadi … Avada Kedavra yang kurapal telah dibelokkan oleh Snape? Ke arah Voldemort? Di tempat di mana dia tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kepercayaannya? Aku pun tak percaya!

Tetapi dalam hitungan detik pikiranku jernih. Dan berbalik. Snape limbung terjatuh beberapa meter di hadapanku.

Bergegas aku menghampirinya, "Profesor..!". Aku mendekatinya. Ia tertelungkup di tanah. Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih bernapas.

"Profesor," sahutku lirih. Hatiku tak menentu. Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia ada di pihak mana? Mengapa?

Ia terbatuk. Aku terduduk, dengan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Ia membuka matanya, dan bertanya perlahan, "Pangeran … Kegelapan .. sudah ..?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Dia sudah mati."

Ia terbatuk lagi. Lalu memuntahkan cairan kental seperti darah, tetapi hitam legam dari mulutnya.

"Sir, kita ke St Mungo…"

Ia menggeleng. Tapi ia tidak menolak ketika aku berusaha menghapus sisa cairan hitam itu di sekitar mulutnya

"Baiklah, ke Hogwarts saja…"

Ia menggeleng lagi, "Tidak," sahutnya lirih. Ia meraba-raba jubahnya, dan susah payah mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen tipis. Kecil, hanya setebal pena bulu. Nampaknya perkamen itu menggulung membungkus sebuah tabung kecil.

Ia memberikan perkamen berikut tabung itu padaku. "Longbottom," napasnya satu-satu, "Berikan pada Longbottom. Ini satu dosis, suruh ia membuat dua dosis. Dalam dua kuali. Kerjakan sendiri. Tidak boleh dibantu," ia terbatuk lagi. Ia menarik napas, yang tersengal di tengah jalan. "Setelah … selesai, teteskan darah dari … tabung ini, tiga tetes," ia memejamkan matanya. Seakan sedang merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Ia menarik napas lagi, lalu mencoba meneruskan, "Aduk searah jarum jam .. lalu … darahnya sendiri .. tiga tetes.." ia menarik napas lagi. Nampak seperti ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

"Profesor, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita ke Hogwarts saja?"

Ia menggeleng. Meneruskan, "Untuk kedua orangtuanya. Itu darah Bellatrix,"

Aku menutup mataku. Campur aduk beribu rasa bergulat di dalam dadaku. Dia masih memikirkan tentang orangtua Neville di saat seperti ini? Dadaku serasa seperti diiris-iris.

Dan dia memikirkan tentang cara bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan Voldemort! Dia tahu bahwa tongkatku dan tongkat Voldemort tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertempur, maka dia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk mengantarkan Avada Kedavra itu? Dan aku terus mengatainya pengecut?

Ia menutup matanya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya terpejam rapat, seperti sedang merasakan kesakitan yang amat.

"Profesor, … saya minta maaf … saya selalu ..."

Ia membuka matanya. Lalu terkekeh. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Dan lupakan," ia terbatuk lagi. Hanya itu? Begitu, dan selesai?

"Tetapi, apakah kita tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts? Atau ada seseorang yang bisa mengobatimu?"

Ia menggeleng. Ia terbatuk lagi, kali ini dengan hebat. Dan ia memuntahkan cairan kental itu lagi.

"Untuk apa?" katanya lirih. "Untuk apa aku diobati?" sesaat aku seperti mendengar orang yang akan menangis.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu di sekitar wajahnya. Wajahnya, yang untuk pertama kali aku melihatnya dari dekat. Tidak dingin, keras, dan kaku seperti biasa. Tetapi justru seperti orang yang telah menderita bertahun-tahun. Matanya yang hitam itu lunak, tidak tajam.

"Profesor," aku memberanikan diri bertanya, "lalu mengapa kau melakukannya? Kau memb.." aku tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan.

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Dumbledore seharusnya sudah mati sejak dia pulang dari menghancurkan cincin Gaunt, Potter. Aku menemukan ramuan untuk meneruskan kehidupannya. Hanya beberapa bulan. Itu saja yang bisa diberikan ramuan yang kutemukan. Itu saja waktu yang dia punyai. Karena itu .. dia seperti bergegas .. menyelesaikan … Horcruxes," dia terbatuk lagi. Dadanya nampak sesak. Seperti dadaku sekarang. Dadaku juga sesak, oleh airmata. Aku menunduk.

"Potter," suaranya lembut. Aku mengangkat kepala. "Apakah kau akan menghukumku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menghukumnya. Aku akan membelanya di Wizengamot jika dia memang akan diajukan ke pengadilan.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, bunuhlah aku."

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak mengerti. "Bu .. nuh? Mengapa, Sir?"

Matanya menerawang jauh. "Karena setiap mataku terpejam, yang terbayang hanyalah Astronomy Tower dan apa yang terjadi di sana," sahutnya lirih.

Aku bagai dihantam halilintar. Pikiranku terbuka kini. Di saat aku berkabung dengan kematian Dumbledore, dia juga pasti berkabung. Dan bahkan pasti ingin menangis, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia yang harus membununuhya. Dengan tangan sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana? Dia berada di kumpulan Death Eaters di mana dia seharusnya tertawa dengan kematian Dumbledore. Sekian bulan ini dia menutup pikirannya tentang itu. Bagaimana kau tidak akan gila jika kau berada dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Dia berusaha menarik napas panjang, tapi hasilnya hanya tersengal-sengal. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Dan bahkan sekarang, bukan hanya saat tidur aku bermimpi buruk. Bahkan di saat aku berkedip pun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus membunuh Profesor Snape? Dengan apa yang sekarang kuketahui?

"Harry.."

Suaranya lunak. Tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Aku merinding. Ingin menangis saja. Pilihan seperti apa yang harus aku jatuhkan?

"Harry .. _please_…"

Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan rasa benci, benci karena ketidakberdayaanku untuk menolongnya, aku mengangkat tongkatku.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

**FIN**


End file.
